Snap Dragons
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: All about Neville... his thoughts, memories, etc. Secrets revealed!! RnR!! N/G
1. The Garden

Snap Dragons  
  
Okay peoples, heres another one of my not so good, yet highly satisfying fan fictions. this time about Neville Longbottom!  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything Harry Potter, i.e. Neville, Harry, Chocolate Frogs, etc.  
  
Summary:: Sort of just Neville's feelings, ideas, not a POV, but sort of like it. Memories of his parents.  
  
Pairings:: Neville/Ginny  
  
Authors Note:: Please review??? ;-)  
  
Dedications:: To Angelan, who thinks Neville is so cute!! Also, thanks to Krista, for the whole idea and letting me have it!! :-D Luv Ya'll!!  
  
Prologue::  
  
Neville sat on the windowsill, over looking the small garden in the back of his grand mothers house. The roses and daisies fluttered in the wind, the tulips craning to get more sunshine. They were all dying. Slowly, yes, but still going. The only thing that flourished were the snapdragons. Gram loved them. She had a whole different garden devoted to them.  
  
Their blossoms flashed brilliantly, and Neville watched, staring.  
  
"Neville, I need some assistance!", screeched Gram from somewhere deep in the house, her loud whimsy voice echoing through the high halls and replaying over and over again.  
  
"Yes gram!," Neville yelled back, and removed himself from the window ledge, preparing himself to help her hook her brassiere, climb up and fetch the smelly old hat with the falcon on top or worse, help her put on her stockings and shoes.  
  
Oo0 Oo0  
  
So? Short yes, I know, but this is a trail run, to see how things go. I'll add another chapter later today. If you have any questions, comments or ideas, email me anytime, ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com okay?? 


	2. Diagon Alley

Welcome one and all to installment #2 of Snap Dragons! Yay!! Anyways, thanks for making it this far, I plan to update now!! (Duh!)  
  
Disclaimer:: Don't own anything yet.  
  
Dedication:: Umm. lets see. to. Ahah! To Jinney Crawfet, who is in LOVE with my George!! :-D  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, concerns or ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, AIMed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a review.  
  
Summary:: Neville goes to Diagon alley, where he runs into some friends and foes.  
  
Pairings:: Draco-Pansy, Fred-Angelina and Neville-Ginny  
  
_x_  
  
Gran threw some of the green floo powder into her bedroom fireplace, and pushed Neville into it, pressing some coins into his hand, while he called the name of Diagon Alley. He whirled around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
And around,  
  
Until finally, he landed with a thump in the fireplace of Quality Quidditch Supplies, right next to the famous Harry Potter, who was looking lovingly at a Nimbus 2003. Smiling to himself, he stroked the long, wooden handle, fingering the golden letters which spelled out NIMBUS. Next, he admired the straight, even bristles.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry Potter whirled around in surprise, nearly knocking the broom of the display shelf.  
  
"Neville, what the hell?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," stuttered Neville as he pushed his way past Harry and out onto the alley.  
  
_x_  
  
Neville set gratefully down on a bench outside the Leaky Cauldron, and counted what was left of his supply money. He needed a few extra quills and some angel wood, maybe even a new wand cloth. Suddenly, a light and trim and exceptionally beautiful figure plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hello Neville," called Ginny Weasleys sweet, yet deliciously tart voice.  
  
"Hello Ginny. Where's Ron and Fred and George?"  
  
"Well, Ron is with Harry and Hermonie, Fred is other there sucking face with Angelina and George is with Lee and Jinney Carter, trying to talk the people around here to open up a Zonko's."  
  
Neville could see Fred and Angelina groping in a dimly lit corner, Harry Hermonie and Ron in Quality Quidditch Supplies still and George with Lee Jordan and Jinney Carter talking to a man who liked very familiar for some reason.  
  
"Who's that George and them are talking to?"  
  
Ginny peered around Jinney's golden head and into the back of none other than Lucious Malfoy's sneering face.  
  
_x_  
  
Malfoy and Pansy were holding hands behind Lucious and peering over at Neville.  
  
"Look at that freak, doesn't even know which end of the wand is right!," giggled Pansy, as Neville fell off his chair and Ginny helped him up.  
  
"Don't worry Pansy my darling, I've got a secret about his mommy and daddy that will give even YOU my sweet, nightmares."  
  
_x_  
  
So? How was it? Not that great I know, but I tried hard. Oh yea I did!! Haha, anyways chapter 3, coming up soon!! 


End file.
